


Devil Inside

by SunshineChocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Touch Chancellor, M/M, Tentacle Rape, goo-daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineChocobo/pseuds/SunshineChocobo
Summary: A hunt turns into something a little more devious.Commission for: http://major-artery.tumblr.comAuthors Note: Title Changed because I didn’t realize http://prompto_cam.tumblr.com had a fic of the same name.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major-Artery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Major-Artery).



You hadn’t meant to get separated from the others, it was an accident. The five of you were on a hunt in the dead of night, raising some gil for your next hotel stay, you were all exhausted by the end of it, ready for a shower and some well-deserved sleep.

“I’ll be so glad for a hot shower and an actual bed.” You sigh gently holding onto Gladio’s arm. He made a great crutch when the body was weary. The larger man smiled reaching a hand to gently brush through your dark hair.

“You an’ me both, babe, that last hunt was fucking brutal, fucking behemoth.”

You smiled at Gladio’s gentle touch pressing a kiss to his bicep. You’d have to look for cuts and bruises later. He had a habit of ignoring his wounds. Pride, Ignis called it, as well as blatant disregard for self-care.  
“At least we can rent chocobos now that the behemoth is gone and the birds are safe.”

Prompto grinned. “Yes! I call that a win in my book!” He pumped his fist in the air making you laugh. The boy sure did love chocobos.

“Do make sure you take care of your wounds this time, Gladio?” Ignis said from your left side. You couldn’t help but snicker. “Don’t worry, Specs, I’ll patch him up right.” If he could keep his hands off you long enough to let you do so.

You and Gladio have been together a long time. Childhood friends you couldn’t bear to be left behind so you started training at fourteen to become a Glaive so you could join him in service to the crown. You both became official when you turned 18 and when Noctis was sent on his journey Gladio couldn’t refuse when you wanted to come along for the ride even though it could potentially be dangerous.

You proved you could hold your own, however, that you were a valuable asset to the group, not just ‘Gladio’s arm candy.’ You accompanied Prompto on his photo ops, went fishing every once in a while with Noct, you even helped Ignis with small things when he was preparing food, for everyone, at a haven. Not to mention you were pretty good with a crossbow and competent with a sword.

Though there wouldn’t be time to deal with wounds or to get lost in your own thoughts because without warning you were all ambushed by an Imperial attack. Sure you were ready for anything but when a group of magitek soldiers surrounded you with weapons up, you knew you were out numbered. They’d shoot you dead before you even had a chance to aim.

“Looks like you have nowhere to run, my dear, and the boys are too busy to come rescue you.” The voice, which spoke so suddenly from the shadows, dripped with false pity. He stepped out of the darkness and bowed with a flourish.

“But fear not, Ardyn Izunia is at your service, I will keep you plenty occupied.” His voice sounded charming but the look in his eyes was anything but innocent. He made his way to the center of the circle of MT’s tilting your chin up with his hand before gripping it hard.

“Say goodbye, now.”

It was the last you saw of your friends, the imperials, your boyfriend and the strange man with the wine-colored hair.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt turns into something a little more devious.
> 
> Commission for: http://major-artery.tumblr.com  
> Authors Note: Title Changed because I didn’t realize http://prompto_cam.tumblr.com had a fic of the same name.

“Babe? C’mon wake up … Are you okay? Jessi…”

You woke with a low groan your vision slowly coming back into focus as you tried to figure out where you were and his voice was speaking so loudly in your ear. Your body ached from head to toe and your head swam. Did one of the MTs wound you?

“Where…?”

Your throat felt so dry so you subconsciously licked your lips while you tried to sit up finally focusing on the man in front of you.

“Gladio…where are we?”

It didn’t look like the forest you had been in when the imperials attacked, in fact, you weren’t outside at all. It was a room with no windows with an odd sort of sterile clean smell. It set you on edge immediately and that terrible feeling was only made worse when you realized you couldn’t move chained to a cold table.

“Gladio … can you get me out of here?”

Gladio had his back to you and his silence made you worry right from the pit of your stomach. Everything about this scenario screamed danger and not in the way that had Gladio wrecking you nicely from the inside out, no, this screamed ‘DANGER’ and possibly death.

“I thought…that we would stay right here.” 

That didn’t sound like Gladio’s voice. You tried to struggle against the straps that held you to the bed as Gladio’s image changed into that of the chancellor.

“YOU! You let me go!”

The chancellor chuckled at your protest and leaned in to look you in the eyes. “You don’t want that, don’t lie, I know your innermost thoughts and desires, dear one. I know you want me to do terrible, naughty things to you.”

Your cheeks pinked. How dare he reach into your innermost thoughts and twist them around. It wasn’t him that you loved. It was Gladio and you would refuse any advancement that the Chancellor made to preserve the relationship that you had with your boyfriend.

“Oh I know what you’re thinking and you can resist all you like but it’s not going to stop me.” His voice was a purr that brought an unwanted desire to the pit of your stomach. He was leaning forward now, his amber eyes looking deep into yours.

“Don’t fret, I may not be your big brute of a boyfriend but I assure you that I will not leave you unsatisfied.”

Ardyn moved over to another table and picked up a knife. He glanced at the blade and stepped back towards you using it to cut all of your clothes away.

“Ahh, I can see what he likes about you, such a lovely young lady you are.” He appraised you like a precious jewel up for auction.

“You’re a piece of shit and when Gladio finds you? You’re gonna be sorry.” You spat, a glare on your pretty face. The spirited words made Ardyn chuckle before he backhanded you across the face.

“Such rudeness, perhaps I should find something to keep that mouth of yours busy, hm? That’s no way to talk to the future King of Lucis.” He chuckled softly as you cried out in pain, a bruise blooming, red and angry, on your cheek. Ardyn the future king yeah that would happen when the world ended and behemoths flew.

You glared at Ardyn and mustered some courage to speak.

“You will never be king!” You should vehemently. You would die before you let this monster dethrone Noctis and destroy his Kingdom.

“Oh, so you’re going to refuse to behave, what a shame.” Ardyn made a sound of disapproval his handsome face, though you hated to admit it, bled out into something more sinister and terrifying. You could feel something on your skin, something slimy and cold, and it made you recoil in your bonds but it only seemed to encourage the tendrils of slimy black that curled around your breasts and teased at your nipples.

“Open wide now, kitten.”

Like hell you were going to listen to him. You kept your mouth shut tight and you knew that Gladio would be proud of your resistance. You tried to keep your glare in place ignoring the fact that Ardyn seemed to be oozing blackness out of every pore. It would be comical if it wasn’t so disgusting.

“I see that his highness still hasn’t taught any of his Glaives manners which does not surprise me in the least. Noctis was never cut out to be the King of Lucis, he is much too spoiled and childish to take on such an important office.” 

He reached down and gripped your jaw hard, blackness dripping onto your skin and leaving small trails of darkness in its wake.

“All that isn’t going to matter soon anyways, now, open up.” He hissed and squeezed your jaw tight. You complied right away because holy shit that man had an inhuman grip. You thought your jaw was going to be crushed to pieces.

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it my dear?”

You hated his patronizing tone but you didn’t have much time to reflect on how much you hated the man in front of you because a split-second later you were almost choking on a black tentacle that tasted like sulfur and death.

“Mnnn!”

You were pretty sure that you were going to vomit. You were focused on taking deep breaths through your noses as Ardyn continued to talk your ear off while more of those disgusting tentacles invaded your space. It would take forever to wash the feel of these things away, that is, if you survived. You were also one hundred percent sure that Gladio would never want to touch you again either. The thought made you die inside.

“What’s the matter, kitten? Are you worried that the shield won’t want to touch you once I am finished with you?” Ardyn’s voice was silky and taunting in your ear, his fingers deep inside you now making moans, that you tried so hard to keep inside, spill from your lips.

“Ah, you’re just as much of a whore as I thought. You protest your pleasure but your body tells me another story don’t worry if he doesn’t want you then I will gladly keep you in my clutches.” There was a dark chuckle. “I’m sure we can find ways to keep ourselves amused. Eternity is a long time.”

The thought of spending an eternity with Ardyn was sickening and you resisted the urge to gag again lest he do something more horrible to you. The tentacle pulled itself away from your lips with a sickening pop, some sort of goo mixed with your saliva, running down your chin as you coughed softly. Ardyn patted your cheek.

“Breathe kitten.” He said with mock sympathy, watching as the slicked appendage slid down your body and began to work its way between your ass-cheeks. This was not going to go over well it wasn’t like having a plug in there.

“N-No…” Not even Gladio had had you that way, yet, only the plugs. You’d both been working up to it but now it was going to be ruined. You wouldn’t want a plug or Gladio in you if you got out of this alive.

“No … please.”

The tentacles seemed to have a mind of their own because one pushed inside your untrained hole and another was suctioned onto your nipples.

“A-Ah … stop this…you sick fuck!” 

Ardyn chuckled. “I should take a picture and send it to your dear Gladiolus. I wonder how he would feel to see you getting so deliciously fucked like this.”

“Fuck you!” You spat in his face and cried out when he returned the favor with a slap and his hand tightened around your throat again.

“I was going to go easy on you but you seem to not want my mercy.” Ardyn hissed. He was using his free hand to unbutton his pants while the tentacles continued their assault on your nipples the one buried deep beneath your ass-cheeks picking up its thrusting pace.

“Looks like I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”

Much to your protest Ardyn was pushing himself inside you, he was about the same size as Gladio and you were ashamed at the moans that spilled from your lips as he moved roughly inside you. He relaxed his grip on your throat to thrust sharply making you feel his cock pressing against your cervix hard.

“See? It isn’t so bad, don’t you feel good, kitten?”

You couldn’t deny that it felt good, in fact, it felt incredible and even better when the tentacles retreated and it was only Ardyn inside you, filling you deeply. 

“Yes…”  
“Yes what?”

“Yes your Majesty.”

“Good girl.” Ardyn leaned down to press his lips to yours. The scruff on his face felt oddly nice on your skin and you wondered how it would feel scratching between your thighs as he devoured you with his mouth.

“More…” It was out before you even had time to stop yourself and you could hear your brain chastising you but those thoughts were quickly banished when he thrust inside you again. You almost wished he would take off all his heavy clothing.

Ardyn seemed more willing to listen to you now that you had succumbed to his rough thrusting. He leaned down to kiss your neck, a hand holding your hair tightly so he could leave a dark, angry bruise, like he was branding you.

“I’ll give you more. I want to hear you scream my name when you come. I want to be the one that drives you off the edge, over and over again. “

The silky smoothness of his voice in your ear was driving you closer and closer to your release. His left hand had moved from your throat and made its way down your body to play with your clit, hoping to draw out your cries and take you under.

“Yes…” You rocked your hips forward wanting more of Ardyn’s touch on your clit, more of his cock inside you. “So close…” The building pressure was intense bringing white explosions and stars behind your eyes as you finally came hard around Ardyn’s cock. You barely registered your own voice screaming his name, were vaguely aware of his erratic moaning as he filled you deep and hot until it was dripping down your thighs and pooling onto the table.

“We really must stop meeting like this, my dear.” Ardyn teased softly giving a low chuckle as he kissed your brow. Slowly he pulled himself from you and freed you from the restraints so he could help you sit up. You felt a little dizzy and sore but otherwise, you felt amazing.

“You wrecked my clothes. Do you really expect me to do a naked ‘walk of shame’? You’re a cruel man, Ardyn Izunia.” You were pouting. “Gladio’s not going to be impressed that you keep sending me back to camp naked.” It was terrible how the two of them plotted against you sometimes and you still wonder how you got yourself into this love triangle in the first place but that was a story for another time.

Ardyn was smirking at you as he handed you a glass of water. “I’ll lend you my jacket and you can return it to me next time we meet.” He slipped it off his body to wrap it around your shoulders. “Must you go so soon? I do have a room here in this base and I’m sure you’d like to rest before I take you back to the haven your friends are camping at.”

A comfortable bed and cuddle time with your once-in-a-while lover? How could you refuse.

“I’d be delighted.”


End file.
